Typical security systems utilize a single video or still camera to identify subjects in a given area. However, these systems generally are limited in two ways. First, video camera's used in surveillance applications are generally not configured to monitor a wide area. Additionally, it is difficult to focus a single surveillance camera on a target when that target is far away, moving, or both. Thus, a single surveillance camera system is not well equipped to monitor a wide area for any present faces and capture the image of the face with enough resolution and contrast so that the face can be identified.
As such there is a need for an improved method and system for monitoring a wide area for the presence of people and then identifying the subject via face recognition technology.